


gimme, gimme

by Evoxine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Sex, Spring Break, Tattoos, hot pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: The boys take on one of the most important weeks in their university life – Spring Break. Alcohol, sex, and other typical Spring Break shenanigans abound.





	gimme, gimme

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Petal:** #41  
>  **Author's Note:** This fic is simply a feel-good fic – the boys are having fun, everything is consensual, and it's _Spring Break, baby!_ Hopefully this finds you well :)

Their trip to Cancun starts off a frightful mess. Jongin wakes up late, they can’t seem to find cabs, and the traffic is so bad that they almost fail to make it to the check-in counter before it closes.

If that were all the issues they faced, it would’ve been a blessed miracle, but it continues being a frightful mess. Chanyeol somehow loses his luggage _during the flight_ , Yixing gets stuck with a seat that doesn’t recline, Sehun finds himself sitting next to the only crying infant, and Baekhyun nearly has a breakdown when he’s unable to locate his passport for a solid fifteen minutes. Kyungsoo sits through it all with his eyes closed, back ramrod straight, and his trusted pair of headphones clamped snugly over his ears.

It’s a mess, but what would Spring Break be without messes?

Ever since they stepped foot in the airport, they’ve been surrounded by fellow university students, all eager to get tanned, drunk, and laid – not necessarily in that order. There’s an air of constant excitement and anticipation around them and it’s easy to get lost in it.

Ten days to do whatever they want seems almost too good to be true, but no one is about to question it.

“Hey, we should really go look for the – Baekhyun, for fuck’s sakes, you dropped your earphones again. I swear, if you lose them, do _not_ come complaining to me.”

Jongin is a solid presence on his left, looking like the quintessential college boy on Spring Break, what with his sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose, the snapback with the bill turned to the back, and the muscle tank seemingly moulded to fit his body.

“Room with me,” Sehun says, nudging him in the side.

“I was planning to,” Jongin replies. Through the tinted lenses, Sehun sees Jongin’s gaze slide over to fix on his face, followed by the slow rise of an eyebrow. “Did you not think I would?”

Grinning, Sehun flings an arm around his best friend’s shoulder and squeezes the curve. “Just making sure.”

It takes way too much effort to corral all nine of them into a semi-coherent group. By the time they find their hotel’s shuttle, Junmyeon is already red in the face from mental exertion. In the fifteen minutes it takes to get from the airport to the hotel, Chanyeol manages to post seven Instagram stories and Jongdae puts together a “pre-party” playlist. From what Sehun is able to hear – they’re on either end of the bus – the playlist will pair extremely well with cheap alcohol.

“Tonight is the only night we can sleep in,” Baekhyun’s saying a few rows ahead. “If we go home without bags under our eyes and dry skin, we did not do Spring Break right.”

Kyungsoo snorts and takes a long drink of water. “Speak for yourself. I’m going back with a goddamn glow.”

  
Lazy curls of steam float out of the bathroom door and Jongin emerges from the haze, towel wrapped around his hips and hair a wet pile atop his head. Water droplets roll down the toned planes of his body and disappear past the line of the towel, and Sehun sends a quick prayer to all the gods and deities out there that he’ll get the chance to hook up with a few guys of his best friend’s calibre.

Then Jongin turns his back to him and drops his towel. Sehun can’t help but stare at the tight (if a little flat) cheeks of Jongin’s ass, the muscles tensing for a brief moment before relaxing as Jongin step into a pair of boxers. The towel finds its way up to Jongin’s hair, picking up water as it drags through the strands. It leaves them tousled and fluffy, falling across his eyes like art, and Sehun fights back a sigh.

Alright, maybe he’ll have to settle for a little less.

“I don’t know about you,” Jongin says, tossing the towel over the back of a chair and cutting through Sehun’s rapidly derailing train of thought, “but I’m planning on using tonight to charge up for the immense amount of insanity we’re about to engage in.”

He flops onto his bed, all sprawled limbs and smooth skin, and if Sehun had been intent on leaving to get a headstart on his Spring Break, that would have been more than enough to convince him to stay. Luckily, he needs no convincing.

It’s almost pathetic, how long he’s been harbouring his (not so) teeny tiny crush on his best friend. He has never acted on it, not wanting to risk their friendship and lacking the knowledge of Jongin’s sexual orientation – after all, Jongin has only ever dated women, and drop dead gorgeous ones at that.

“Sounds like a plan,” Sehun says. He hunts for the television remote and finally locates it beneath the room service menu. “Maybe there’s something good on TV.”

Jongin snorts, all good-humour and teasing. ‘Like what, pay-to-watch porn?”

“Not for me; when do hotel rooms ever offer gay porn?” Sehun laughs, fluffing up his pillow before he settles into bed. The expensive sheets are sleek and cool against his skin and Sehun can’t help but sigh in satisfaction. He’s had to save every spare penny for months just to be able to come on this trip, but it seems as though his efforts are proving to be quite worthwhile.

“Fair point,” Jongin says. He scratches at a spot high up on his bare thigh and Sehun accidentally flicks through five channels at a rapid pace. “Hey, go back a channel. I think I saw something decent.”

They end up settling on an action flick, Jongin providing commentary throughout the whole movie – on the ridiculousness of the stunts, the unnecessary love interest, the kebab stand that always seems to be around – for Sehun’s entertainment. But instead of actually trying to watch the film, Sehun spends over an hour listening to Jongin’s voice and studying his friend’s profile. When the credits roll, he decides that it’s time well spent regardless.

A glance at the clock tells them that it’s almost one in the morning, which means they’ve probably got a solid seven hours of sleep before Baekhyun deems it a good time to run down the hallway and bang on all their doors.

Sehun brushes his teeth while Jongin blow dries his hair and takes a piss, after which they switch and Jongin smears a blob of toothpaste down Sehun’s arm just for fun.

One queen-sized bed each is heaven, especially since they’ve been sleeping on twin beds throughout their university careers. Stretching is a luxury that their beds simply cannot accommodate, not when they’re broad and tall. But somehow, instead of being surrounded by space and pristine white sheets, Sehun finds himself with a line of heat down his back, courtesy of his best friend’s chest.

“You have your own bed, you know? It’s right over there.” Even as he says that, Sehun simply burrows a little deeper under the sheets and pulls Jongin’s arm tighter around his middle. Completely Platonic Cuddling (CPC), Sehun tells himself, ignoring the way his pulse speeds up when Jongin’s fingers fan out over his stomach.

“Yeah, but I felt like sharing yours.”

This isn’t the first time they’ve engaged in CPC – when you’ve been roommates for years and have developed an odd type of a codependent relationship that thrives on physical contact, CPC is bound to occur.

The line has always been blurry, and not only when they’re drunk and stumbling half-dressed into one of their tiny beds, limbs entangled and lips sleepily pressed against the curves of necks. The line has also always been confusing because Jongin is touchy with everyone. An arm around the shoulders or a hand flush against the jut of a hip – and hugs, _so many hugs._

Sehun gets to experience the bulk of it simply because they spend so much time together; over time, Jongin’s touch has become something that he both craves and wishes would stop.

Behind him, Jongin’s breathing evens out and the finger that was lazily drawing patterns across Sehun’s belly ceases its movements. Sighing, Sehun shuts his eyes and reluctantly succumbs to the warmth and selfish glee that comes with being enclosed in his best friend’s arms.

  
As predicted, their wake-up call comes in the form of Baekhyun’s obnoxiously loud thundering on their door and Sehun jerks awake to find his left leg completely numb, pinned under Jongin’s weight. A gentle shove to Jongin’s chest has him rolling away, pulling the sheets along with him until Sehun is forced to get up due to the sudden chill.

Shaking out the pins and needles in his leg, Sehun hobbles into the bathroom. By the time he’s got a toothbrush inside his mouth, Jongin’s in the doorway, bleary-eyed and messy-haired. It takes all of Sehun’s willpower to stay focused on brushing his teeth and not wax poetry over how Jongin manages to look attractive even with dried drool crusted on his jawline.

“God, it’s really only 8:30,” Jongin mutters, shuffling over to the toilet.

Sehun spits and rinses. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to get drunk yet.”

“Well,” Jongin says, nudging him aside with his hip for access to the sink, “you might want to take this time to prepare yourself because it’s definitely going to happen.”

Sure enough, they find mimosas waiting for them at the breakfast table.

“Took you guys long enough,” Chanyeol says, then promptly proceeds to drain his own glass. When Baekhyun points imperiously at the two full glasses, Sehun and Jongin exchange looks before grabbing their empty plates and darting off in the direction of the buffet. Getting drunk is one thing, but getting drunk on an empty stomach is another.

In between scarfing down slices of heavily buttered toast and pancakes drenched in syrup, Sehun finds out that they’re starting Spring Break off in a dozen clubs.

“We’re starting in a tame one,” Jongdae promises, plucking a slice of bacon off Junmyeon’s plate. Junmyeon gives him a look and takes half of it back. “Gotta build up to the climax, you know?”

  
Breakfast is a joyful affair, with plenty of food and plenty of cocktails to complement their boisterous friendship. They eat and drink until the breakfast buffet ends, at which point they split up to get dressed and ready to party.

The sun’s high in the sky when they regroup in the lobby, everyone dressed in tight jeans and scraps of cloth that pass for shirts. Kohl around eyes and wax in hair – simply looking at his friends already has Sehun’s blood heating up, ready to dive headfirst into their first official day of Spring Break.

“Let’s go!” Baekhyun hollers, the entire expanse of his naked back covered in subtle glitter. For a moment, Sehun wonders which of his friends pulled the short straw and had to help with all that sparkle, then Kyungsoo walks by and Sehun catches a glimpse of his palms.

Covered in glitter.

He snorts, and when Jongin turns to look at him curiously, simply shakes his head and slings an arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“Let’s go,” he grins, and off they go.

The first day goes by in a blur of writhing bodies, pounding music, and fountains of alcohol. Sehun loses count of how many clubs they’ve gone to and how many people he’s made out with, back pressed up against DJ booths and grimy walls, hands hot on the sharp juts of his hips and tongues warm in his mouth.

He barely spends any money the entire time they’re out clubbing, always having someone willing to buy him a drink whenever he wants one. It’s nice, the casual way he can grab a man’s attention and have it all to himself for fifteen minutes. No one expects much on Spring Break – you take what you get and if you get more than what you’ve bargained for, you’ve struck the lottery. So when Sehun gets his fill and wants to move on, he’s let go with a wistful smile and a slip of paper pushed into his hand.  
  
During one such break, Sehun squeezes through the throng of people and up to the bar. He asks for a glass of water, and as he sips at the ice cold liquid, he spots Jongin through the crowd. His friend’s on the dance floor, shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, a sheen of sweat turning the toned planes of his torso from eye-catching to enticing. As Sehun watches, he sees that Jongin’s attention is all on the girl in front of him, and he has hers in return.

She’s cute, Sehun has to admit. Brunette, tall, clearly athletic. Looks great with Jongin.

Before he can see anything else, Sehun turns his back to them and drains the rest of his water. Alright, time to get back into the fray and find himself a drop-dead gorgeous man to steal his breath away.

Later that night, when they’re back in their rooms and half-asleep with their hair still damp, Sehun lets Jongin curl an arm around his middle and press his face into the space between his scapulas.

“Had a good night?”

Sehun shrugs – as best as he can when Jongin’s wrapped all around him – and says, “Yeah, was good. You?”

He feels Jongin’s yawn against his skin. “I had fun, yeah. Good crowd, cheap booze. Surprisingly good music.”

“Get any action?” Well, what’s the point of beating around the bush? “Saw you with a cute brunette.”

“You did?” Jongin shifts and tucks an arm under the pillow. “Danced with her a bit. She probably wanted more, but nah, we didn’t do anything else.”

An odd, unexpected wave of relief sweeps over Sehun and in that moment, he lets go of the tension he didn’t know he was holding in his body. With that gone, the exhaustion hits him full blast.

“Oh,” he mumbles, finally allowing sleep to tug his eyelids shut. “Okay.”

Then he’s out like a light.

  
As soon as Sehun finds out that they’ll be boarding a party boat, he pulls a face. The idea of hundreds of college students on a boat, out on the open sea, _with booze?_ His mind jumps to the possibility of puke puddles all over the deck and Sehun shudders visibly. He agrees to go anyway, because it’s Spring Break and he paid a whole lot of money for this trip.

It’s with mild apprehension that he dresses that morning, slapping on a whole lot of sunblock on every inch of his exposed skin. Sticking his head out of the bathroom, he spies Jongin standing by his suitcase, hands on hips as he debates over what to wear.

“I feel like it’s smart to go in a swimsuit,” he says. “What if someone gets seasick and pukes on you?”

Jongin hums thoughtfully, “You make a good point. But board shorts and a tank? I’m not even in a frat.”

Sehun barks out a laugh and rubs the remnants of the sunblock across his shoulders. When he re-enters the room, shirt clinging to his sticky skin, Jongin glances up at him and blinks.

When Jongin doesn’t say anything for a few long seconds, Sehun swallows past the sudden dryness in his mouth. “... What?”

Eyes track down the length of his body, all the way from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Sehun fights the urge to shudder and pluck at the hem of his shorts.

“You’re looking good,” Jongin finally says, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Sehun had thrown all caution to the wind and slipped into a pair of hot pants for the party boat, because what’s the point of Spring Break if you can’t clad your gay ass in hot pants? He’d brought three pairs just for that reason. They’re shimmery and very flattering, and while Sehun knows that wearing them will inevitably draw the attention of many, he never expected one of them to be the very person he’s been pining over for years.

Cheeks hot, Sehun glances down at himself and fights the sudden urge to tug the hem of his shirt down past the faint outline of his cock.

“Take care of yourself, yeah?” Jongin continues, gaze still fixated on Sehun’s face even as he bends to grab a shirt. “You’re too nice sometimes; people might try to take advantage of you, especially when you look like you do.”

Jongin breeze past him into the bathroom, and it’s only when he hears the door close does Sehun shake himself out of his daze.

He can feel his dick chubbing up under Jongin’s brief-but-intense scrutiny – if he doesn’t get himself under control, he’s going to be walking through hundreds of people with a poorly hidden semi. So he drops down to the floor and cranks out as many push-ups as possible before Jongin’s done.

  
Surprisingly, the party boat turns out to be more than just a party on a boat. Decked out with multiple floors, a below-deck open bar and dance floor, and a water slide that leads out into the ocean, the larger-than-life boat brings hundreds of college students to a few actual touristy sites.

Granted, most of the spring breakers have chosen to stay aboard the ship along with the alcohol – a few of their own included –, but Sehun happily disembarks with the rest of his friends to take a look at the El Meco ruins.

“This is the only day we’re gonna be able to do this, huh?”

Kyungsoo’s words are dry and Sehun can’t help but laugh.

“Enjoy the calm before the storm, man.”

They do, taking their time walking through a slice of history and enjoying the fresh air. Junmyeon, ever the sensible one, suggests snapping enough (sober) photos to make it seem like they’ve done more than drink their weight in cheap alcohol when their parents inevitably ask.

When they finally make it back to the boat, the sun is high and hot in the air and someone is already hunched over a railing, heaving alcohol back up into the water. Mildly disgusted but not exactly surprised, Sehun squeezes through the pulsing crowd – how exactly does the boat not capsize when so many spring breakers are moving at once? – with Jongin hot on his heels.

They’re metres away from the open bar when Jongin laughs and taps him on the shoulder.

“Looks like Chanyeol’s already getting some action.”

Sehun follows the line of Jongin’s finger, and sure enough, he sees his friend plastered up against the wall with a tall, eager brunette glued to his front. She’s got a hand shoved down the back of his pants and Sehun knows that it’s out of sheer respect that Chanyeol doesn’t do the same in return.

“It’s Spring Break, baby,” Sehun says, and promptly places an order for two tequila shots. Somewhere in the vicinity, Baekhyun hollers _Fuck yeah, Spring Break!_ and a few dozen strangers cheer in response.

  
He can’t find his friends and his shirt’s gone, stripped off his very back perhaps twenty minutes after his third shot. It’s most likely a crumpled heap of cotton on the floor by now, filthy with hundreds of shoe prints and alcohol stains. Sehun doesn’t even know how he lost it, because he certainly didn’t take it off himself. But it’s a blessing in disguise, he supposes, because it’s absolutely sweltering.

The music’s good, the people are drop dead gorgeous, and the flow of alcohol is seemingly never-ending. What’s not to like? Someone’s hand skims across the waistband of his hot pants and Sehun tosses a lazy look over his shoulder to see a ripped, golden god standing inches behind him.

He’s a little too muscly for Sehun’s tastes, but he’s got large hands and a breathtaking smile, so Sehun lets him press close and nose along his jawline. They grind to the music, noses touching and lips a hair’s width apart. Golden God’s hands are a shameless, burning brand on the curve of his ass and Sehun can’t help but arch back into it, purring when he gets a hard squeeze in reward.

“Shit, you’re so hot,” he hears, rough and guttural in his ear. Sehun preens, shifting to let one of those stupidly muscular thighs settle between his own, holding Golden God in place with his fingers fisted around a threadbare tank that does nothing to hide anything beneath.

His cock’s quickly thickening inside the tight confines of his shorts, and when he glances down to not-so-subtly check the state of the guy who’s currently mouthing and sucking at his neck, Sehun is gratified to see a sizeable bulge (poorly) covered by board shorts.

“You wanna –”

Sehun cuts him off with deep, messy kiss, tongue slipping into Golden God’s mouth to lick at the teeth.

“Yeah,” he breathes.

Miraculously, they find a linen cupboard able to contain the both of them, and it’s there that Sehun finds himself plastered to the back of the cupboard door, trusty shorts down around his knees and two slick fingers snug in his hole. Bless the existence of lube packets. He rocks back on the digits, whining when a slap bounces off an asscheek and echoes in the cramped space.

“You like that, huh? Like getting spanked?”

Sehun laughs, breath hitting the wood. “Yeah, but I’d like it more if you fucked me good.”

He hears the telltale rip of a condom packet soon after, followed by the blunt pressure of a cockhead against his entrance. Practically salivating for it, he braces his weight against the rickety door and ignores the sharp burn in favour of getting that cock inside him.

“ _Shit_ ,” he gasps, body shuddering when Golden God finally bottoms out. He’s thick and long enough to brush against all the right spots, and the delicious drag when he pulls out to fuck back in shoves a pitched whine out of Sehun’s throat.

Uncaring if people outside hear them, Sehun lets out moan after moan, nails scrabbling for purchase. There are bruises forming on his hips and Sehun craves it, loves the ache in his thighs and the heat of another body over his. He tries not to imagine that it’s someone else behind him, someone else fucking him, someone else taking from him.

He fails spectacularly.

It doesn’t take long before Sehun feels the telltale pulse of the cock inside him, a low groan and an emphatic “ _fuck_ ” signalling the God’s release. Breathing heavily, Sehun stays still and lets him milk his orgasm for its worth, clenching around him once just to hear his breath shutter.

Then Golden God is pulling out, spinning Sehun around before he drops to his knees and swallows Sehun down. A trembling finger dips between his cheeks to play with his hole, loose and wet, and it only takes several good sucks before Sehun’s coming down his throat.

“What’s your name?”

Sehun just smirks and lets his head fall back against the door, cock throbbing and chest heaving.

  
He finds his friends up on the top deck.

The second Chanyeol sees him, he lets out a loud whoop and offers his hand up for a high-five, one that Sehun gives with a snort.

“Got laid, huh? I can tell,” Chanyeol says. He gestures to Sehun’s hair and neck, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

“So how was it? Was he hot?” Baekhyun chimes in. He’s got a brightly coloured drink in his hands and it looks like it would taste as sweet as a candy store.

Sehun lifts a shoulder, smile vague. “Good enough. We traded numbers.”

Someone lets out a wolf whistle but Sehun doesn’t give up any more information, choosing instead to squeeze over to where Jongin’s standing, a beer bottle in his hands and a warmth to his skin that Sehun wants to feel despite the heat.

“Hey,” Jongin says quietly, moving to make space for Sehun by the railings.

“Hey,” Sehun replies. Jongin offers up his half-empty beer and Sehun takes it, lips wrapping around the mouth of the bottle as he takes a pull. He can feel Jongin’s eyes on him and it sends a shiver down his spine.

He passes the bottle back, and when their fingers brush, Sehun coughs and turns to stare resolutely out over the waters.

“So, are you gonna call the guy?”

Sehun pretends to mull the question over. “Don’t know, really. He lives the next state over. It’s not as if anything can happen.”

Jongin drains the rest of the beer, fingers running through the condensation on the glass. “Yeah? Well, I’m sure you can do better anyways.”

“You haven’t even seen him,” Sehun points out, and for some reason, that has Jongin snorting out a laugh.

“True, but I’ve seen you, haven’t I?”

Dark eyes track down the length of his body, an echo of what occurred earlier today. Jongin is making a point, his gaze lingering and scalding, and despite just having had sex not twenty minutes ago, Sehun feels his dick jump. Then Jongin’s eyes flick back up to his face and he smiles, expression instantly changing.

“Be right back, gonna get another beer.”

He leaves and takes a whole lot of warmth with him, leaving Sehun standing there surrounded by their friends, yet feeling oddly alone.

  
It’s close to midnight by the time they get back to their hotel rooms, exhausted and filthy after a whole day on a party boat. Sehun can feel his pores all clogged up with sweat and spilt drinks, and he’s barely stepped foot into the room when he starts to strip.

The hard spray of the shower is absolute heaven and Sehun stands under it for long minutes, letting it wash away the worst of the stickiness until he scrounges up enough energy to reach for the shampoo bottle. He’s got a pile of lather on his head when the bathroom door swings open and Jongin walks in, silhouette dark against the frosted glass of the shower.

“Got space?”

Sehun freezes. “You – you want to shower with me?”

It’s not as if they’ve never seen each other naked before, but glimpses here and there do not equal standing together in a closed space for an extended period of time.

“I feel disgusting,” is Jongin’s reply. “If I’m forced to sit on the edge of the bed for the next fifteen minutes in this condition, I might go crazy.”

“But –”

“At least pass me the shampoo. I’ll wash my hair in the sink if you’re uncomfortable with me joining you.”

The bottle, sitting innocently on the ledge, stares back at Sehun.

“Okay, okay. Come on.”

He hears the recognizable sound of clothes hitting the floor and his heart does a weird little somersault when the shower door is pulled open. Then Jongin steps in, and Sehun swivels around immediately, stepping under the spray and slamming his eyes shut before shampoo can get into them.

“Didn’t know you have a birthmark here,” Jongin says, and Sehun feels a finger press against the middle of his back. He jumps at the touch, elbow slamming painfully against the glass, and if it wasn’t for Jongin’s firm grip on his arm, he would’ve slipped and made a complete fool of himself.

He fumbles out a response and Jongin lets him go after making sure he’s alright, reaching around him for the shampoo. Face hot, Sehun scrubs at the skin until it offsets his blush, trying his very best not to think about the fact that they’re in the shower together – _naked_.

Sehun tries to shower as fast as possible, because the longer he stays in the shower with Jongin, the higher the chances are of him popping a boner. Overwhelming self-control is what gets him through the silent minutes, but he’s in the middle of rinsing off when Jongin finally speaks again.

“Hey, you tanned today.”

“Huh?”

That’s when Sehun makes the mistake of following Jongin’s line of sight – he sees the tan line, skin a shade darker or two above where the waistband of his hot pants would’ve been, right above the curve of his ass.

“Oh,” he says. “I guess I did.”

When he looks up again, he finds that Jongin’s… still looking.

Blood rushes straight to his groin and Sehun realises with a flash of horror that his nightmare is actually happening: he’s getting hard. He tries to move out from under the shower spray and keep his back to Jongin at the same time, except Jongin thwarts his plan. By reaching out and pulling him close with a hand on the same hip he’d touched moments ago, skin slippery from soap and water, Jongin manages to get Sehun facing him.

There’s no way in hell Jongin doesn’t feel his burgeoning erection against his stomach, not when they’re standing this close to each other. The pressure on his cock is enough to have a moan floating up his throat, but Sehun bites it back and takes a breath.

“Jongin, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so please just –”

“Do I look like I feel uncomfortable right now?” Jongin’s voice is low and even, and despite the warmth of the water, goosebumps erupt down Sehun’s arms.

Sehun pauses, heart beating rapid-fire underneath his skin.

“I’m right, you know,” Jongin continues. “You deserve better.”

“Yeah?” That hand on his hip slides a little higher until it fits into the dip of his waist. Sehun swallows. “Like who?”

“Anyone you want, really,” Jongin says, then leans in to _lick at Sehun’s lips._

His cock stiffens so quickly that Sehun feels a little dizzy, hands flying up to grip at Jongin’s arms.

Humming, Jongin nips at Sehun’s lower lip and drags his free hand up Sehun’s neck, pausing over his pulse point. “When you found us on the deck, you had that freshly fucked glow on you and I just – god, I was overwhelmed with the desire that I was the one who put it there. I _needed_ to be the one who put it there.”

Fingertips push gently on his scalp and Sehun tips forward, lips parted and up for claiming. And oh, does Jongin claim. Jongin kisses deep and filthy, both hands firmly cupping Sehun’s jaw so that he can manhandle him however he wants.

“Do you,” Sehun gasps between kisses, unable to hold back from rutting up against the faint ridges of Jongin’s abs, “even like men?”

At that, Jongin breaks the kiss. There’s the cutest look of confusion on his face when he says, “Um. Sehun, I’ve had boyfriends. _You’ve met them_.”

_Wait, what?_

“Wait, what?”

Jongin drops a gentle kiss on the tip of Sehun’s nose with a laugh, painfully fond. “Yeah,” he laughs. “Remember Josiah? Tall, brunette, swim team. Wears glasses. I dated him for like, half a year last year I think?”

“He was – fuck, I thought he was your lab partner,” Sehun groans, blushing when Jongin laughs again and hauls him impossibly closer. They’re plastered together from chest to toes and Sehun kinda loves it.

“There’s also Dane; theatre nerd, floppy blond hair, hid a wonderful body underneath those band t-shirts. Wasn’t with him that long though. Oh, in sophomore year there was –”

“It’s not my fault I didn’t know,” Sehun mutters, cutting him off. He reaches behind Jongin to shut the water off and somehow manages to grab two towels despite Jongin’s firm reluctance to let him go. “You never actually said they were your boyfriends, at least not to me. And I’ve never even seen you kiss a boy.”

Jongin tosses one of the towels aside and wraps the remaining one around the both of them, grinning when Sehun’s blush spreads up to the tips of his ears. “Well, I never liked the idea of kissing them whenever you were around. Didn’t feel right. I dated others simply to get my mind off you, actually. That clearly hasn’t worked so far.”

The urge to jump back in the shower for a cold one is so strong that Sehun has already squirmed out from Jongin’s grasp before he stops.

“You can’t just _say_ shit like that!” He reaches for the discarded towel and wraps it around his hips, completely aware of how it does nothing to hide his erection. It’s clear that Jongin has noticed it too, judging by the amusement on his face.

“And why during Spring Break?” Sehun demands, grabbing a toothbrush and squeezing too much toothpaste onto the bristles. “It’s a week known for bad choices.” He pops the toothbrush into his mouth and starts brushing – furiously.

Jongin finishes drying off and lets the towel drop to the floor, shameless in his nudity when he walks over to Sehun’s side.

“It’s also a week where people take crazy leaps of faith. It’s our last year, Sehun. I didn’t know if you felt the same, so I didn’t want to risk damaging our friendship, but I don’t want to graduate with regrets, either. But sometimes, just from the way you look at me, I think you might have feelings for me too, and well –” Jongin shrugs in lieu of finishing his sentence.

Through the mirror, Sehun stares at Jongin, toothpaste frothing at the corner of his mouth. Then he spits, rinses, and pulls Jongin out of the bathroom before the latter can even reach for his own toothbrush.

  
It’s a quiet affair. Sharp intakes of air, the rustle of sheets, soft meetings of lips. They’d piled all the pillows from both beds against the headboard of one, Jongin’s back cushioned against them as Sehun settles down on his lap.

Still decently open after his afternoon tryst in the linen closet, it takes no time at all before Sehun sinks down on Jongin’s cock. A hand splays wide and possessive over the small of his back, fingers venturing down into the valley of his cheeks to play along where they’re joined.

“I want to feel you bare,” Jongin whispers into Sehun’s ear, shivering when Sehun lets out the softest moan he’s ever heard.

“I’ll get a check-up when we get back,” Sehun promises, breath hitching when Jongin sucks at the juncture of his neck. Satisfied, Jongin dives straight into exploring every inch of Sehun’s body, hands and lips roaming all over – a hand sliding down his chest, lips latched onto stiff nipples, fingertips dragging over the bony curve of his hip and down the length of a toned thigh.

Sehun rides him nice and slow, too fixated on Jongin’s worship over his body to do much else. A harsh suck to a nipple has him bucking up, the length of Jongin slipping out of him and skating along the crack of his ass.

“Gonna make you come just from this one day,” Jongin rumbles, tongue darting out to flick against an over-sensitive nub. “Once you’ve come, I’ll keep going until you’re begging me to get inside you. Then once I’m inside you, I’ll make love to you nice and slow until you’re begging me to let you come again.”

A breath leaves Sehun in a long sigh and he pushes the head of Jongin’s cock back inside him, sinking down low until the velvety flesh of Jongin’s balls is pressing up against the juncture of his thighs.

“That’s it, baby,” Jongin groans. “Fuck, you’re so sexy riding me like this. Come on my cock, Sehun, come with your pretty hole all swollen and stuffed with me.”

Thighs trembling, Sehun does just that, his pace gradually picking up and he’s all but bouncing on Jongin’s lap, nails digging craters into Jongin’s shoulders. Then Jongin bites at his neck and his eyes fly open, balls tightening and cock pulsing, and he comes all over their chests with a choked cry.

For what seems like forever after that, Sehun struggles for breath. Jongin is still moving inside of him, each thrust of his cock like a punch to the gut, shoving all the air out of his lungs.

With what little oxygen he has left, Sehun whispers Jongin’s name, hole fluttering instinctively around Jongin’s cock – turns out, that’s all Jongin needs. Jongin clutches him close when he climaxes, mouths meeting, the mess of Sehun’s orgasm smearing between their bodies.

He can feel the warmth of Jongin’s come, trapped in the condom, and the thought of it filing him up has him blushing.

“Spring Break, baby,” Jongin mumbles, and Sehun hides his smile into Jongin’s skin.

  
Brazen. That’s the best word for it.

It’s barely eleven in the morning and they’re part of the hundreds of Spring Breakers down by the beach, dressed in nothing but their swimwear as they dance barefoot. Alcohol is in abundance – unsurprising, considering the fact that a bar can be found every few hundred metres along the shoreline.

Having left the hotel at different times, the nine of them are dispersed over the long stretch of sand. Sehun and Jongin have Yixing in tow, the three of them stopping by a bar to slam back a couple of shots before pushing their way into the heart of the crowd. When the alcohol wakes them up in a way that the sun can never achieve, they join their fellow Spring Breakers in moving as one, pulsing to the heavy beat of the music flooding the beach.

It doesn’t take long before Yixing’s got two girls vying for his attention, both clearly drawn in by the electric way Yixing moves to the music. The last thing Sehun sees before letting Jongin draw him in close is the way Yixing smiles at the girls, dimples and all, and the way they swoon in response.

“I like your swim shorts,” Jongin says, circling his arms around Sehun’s waist.

“You like them because they’re short, white, and the only thing I’m wearing,” Sehun laughs, heart shivering happily when Jongin’s thumbs trace absently over the dips on either side of his spine.

Jongin grins, cheeky and affectionate, and lifts a shoulder. “You got me all figured out, huh?”

“I used to think so.” Sehun slips a hand beneath the fabric of Jongin’s tank and marvels at the warmth of his skin. “Then last night happened and it’s like you were a whole new person.”

The noise of the crowd surges for a few heavy beats, bodies pressing in from all sides. A jostle here and a shove there has Sehun so close to Jongin that all he has to do is…

Jongin leans in, they bump noses, and he captures Sehun’s lips in a kiss.

“I never thought I was being subtle, you know,” Jongin says against Sehun’s mouth, his words loud enough only for Sehun’s ears. “Our friends could all tell. I’ve been head over heels for you for so long that Jongdae has actually banned me from talking about you whenever it’s just the two of us.”

Sure enough, when Sehun rests his chin on Jongin’s shoulder and looks out at the crowd, he catches sight of Yixing grinning at him, fingers curled in a loose fist and thumb stuck straight up. Then one of the girls, clearly tired of waiting, grabs Yixing by the jaw and leans in. Sehun cheers, Yixing laughs against the girl’s mouth, and the crowd roars.

Emboldened by the sheer number of people around them giving themselves up to the pleasures of music and human touch, Sehun mouths at his best friend’s neck and nudges Jongin’s hands down south until the palms are a solid warmth underneath the curves of his ass. Jongin squeezes, gentle and indulgent, and Sehun muffles a happy sigh into Jongin’s skin.

When Jongin turns his head, Sehun detaches his teeth from the strong column of Jongin’s neck and kisses him square on the lips, a purr vibrating in the back of his throat when a warm tongue slips in.

“You know,” Jongin says, letting go of Sehun’s bottom lip, “you’re everything.”

“What?”

Jongin shrugs, one hand letting go of Sehun’s butt to gesture in a vague circle. “I mean, I dunno, you really are everything. I’m just really happy I made the decision to say hi to you all those years ago.”

“We’re on Spring Break,” Sehun says primly, hoping his eyes aren’t too bright with welled up tears. “Here, you’re only allowed to make me cry with your dick.”

A fond smile, then Jongin’s hand appears between their faces and Sehun stares down at the pinky tapping against the tip of his nose.

“I promise,” Jongin says, and they shake on it.

  
They dance until their feet hurt and the sun’s rays start fighting past the protective layer of sunblock, at which point they retreat back into the hotel for a shower. Well, a shower and some privacy, so that Jongin can shove his hands down Sehun’s swim shorts and get away with it.

When they emerge from the bathroom, skin flushed from both the steam and post-sex glow, Sehun finds his phone lighting up with messages.

_come to chanyeol’s, we’re gonna play strip poker_

_winner has to get a tattoo_

_where r u_

_why arent u answering my texts_

_helloooooo?_

_stop fucking, start coming over_

_fuck u by the way, we had to find out from xing that u guys finally hooked up. I THOUGHT U TOLD ME EVERYTHING_

_we’re starting without you_

_we have margaritas and burgers_

_BITCH_

“Baekhyun is going to murder us in approximately… seven minutes,” Sehun informs Jongin, grabbing a pair of underwear out of his suitcase and stepping into them. “We should go.”

They spend four of those minutes making out against the door, Jongin’s hands hot on Sehun’s ass. Another minute goes by when Sehun scrambles to find a pair of pants that works well enough to hide his half-hard dick. In the end, they make it to Chanyeol’s room with forty-two seconds to spare in Sehun’s mental timer.

“We’re here,” Jongin declares, plucking Junmyeon’s margarita out of his hands and draining it in one large gulp. “Got started without us, huh?”

Baekhyun sniffs. He’s already missing his shirt and a sock. “Well, we had to do something fun while you guys were bumping uglies.”

“Worth it,” Jongin replies with a wink, giving Sehun’s butt a solid smack before he takes a seat. Sehun takes the spank in stride, accepting a margarita from Kyungsoo and squeezing into the spot between Jongin and Jongdae.

Chewing thoughtfully on a fry, Sehun washes it down with a long sip of his drink. “It really was,” he eventually agrees, and Jongin bursts out laughing.

  
Strip poker ends with Kyungsoo as the winner. He’s still in his board shorts, while everyone else is either in their underwear or with pillows over their laps.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo groans, dropping his face into his hands. “I wasn’t even trying to win. Do I really have to –”

“Yes,” eight voices chorus in unison, and Kyungsoo’s forehead bounces off the table’s surface in defeat.

Everyone else is delighted with the outcome of the game, and Jongdae wastes no time in suggesting that they hunt down a tattoo parlour the first thing tomorrow. Kyungsoo scowls, knocks back a shot of tequila, and throws a pillow in Baekhyun’s face. That lone action turns out to be the catalyst of a vicious pillow fight, one that Sehun avoids by pulling Jongin out onto the veranda right before they become someone’s target.

Thankfully, he had the presence of mind to grab his underwear on the way out – he pulls them on right before a group of people walk by.

Jongin pays them no attention, choosing to crowd into Sehun’s space and nose along the line of his neck. “You smell nice.”

“We used the same body wash,” Sehun laughs, eyes on the beautiful blend of pastels in the sky. The sun’s setting, wicking away some of the lingering afternoon heat.

“I’m not talking about the body wash, I’m talking about you. You smell nice.”

A warm arm curls around his middle and Sehun allows himself the luxury of melting into his friend’s – lover’s? boyfriend’s? – embrace, chest to chest and heart to heart.

“Y’know, if I won that game and had to get something tattooed, I’d get your name tattooed right over my heart.”

Sehun splutters, hand instinctively rising to press against the very spot. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. _Please_ don’t ever do that.”

A chuckle, then Jongin’s lips are brushing against his pulse point as he says, “I won’t, I won’t. But you can’t deny that a part of you really liked that idea.”

Ears hot from being caught, Sehun resorts to dirty tactics in order to stop the teasing that’s sure to come. Sucking at a spot behind Jongin’s ear, Sehun walks them both back inside the room, stopping only when the back of Jongin’s knees hit the edge of the couch.

A pillow lands against Jongin’s side with a satisfying smack and they break apart just in time to dodge another one of Minseok’s swings.

“Don’t think I don’t know that you’re trying to distract me,” Jongin says, easily ducking a rogue pillow thrown from the left side of the room. “You like the idea of me being marked as yours, huh?”

Sehun blushes, picks the pillow up from the floor, and hurls it right at Jongin’s face.

  
Kyungsoo is lying face down on the tattoo chair, muttering profanities into the plastic sheeting as the needle pierces his skin over and over again. A moderately sized design has been pressed into the middle of his back, simplistic enough that Kyungsoo accepted the choice without more than a sigh.

He’d chosen the spot himself, and Sehun has to admit that it’s a smart place for a tattoo – Kyungsoo rarely ever takes his shirt off around others, so the chances of anyone else noticing it will be slim to none.

All nine of them are packed inside the shop, some filming the process on their phones (Baekhyun is filming a close-up of Kyungsoo’s face) while the others are looking around curiously. Jongin’s deep in a discussion with Chanyeol regarding monochrome vs. coloured tattoos, so Sehun wanders around, flipping through sketchbooks and looking at photographs of ink done by the artists. Eventually, he gets to a display of body jewellery, rows and rows of barbells, bead rings, and hoops, all in a wide variety of colours.

“You’d look good with one,” an accented voice says, and Sehun glances up to see a woman leaning against the counter. When he takes in the sleeve of ink running down one arm and a barbell through an eyebrow, Sehun figures she works here.

“With what?”

She gestures to the display, light glinting off the many bracelets adorning her wrist. “Body jewellery.” When she licks her lips, Sehun catches a flash of silver. “You should think about getting something done.”

Sure, she probably says this to everyone who walks in here – especially Spring Breakers –, but Sehun finds himself considering it anyway. He looks back at the display, then back at her, and promptly asks, “What would you recommend?”

She grins, teeth glaringly white against the wine red of her lipstick.

“Take a seat.” And so Sehun does.

A curtain is the only thing separating him from the rest of his friends, so it’s really only a matter of time before someone comes looking. That someone turns out to be Jongdae, and from his reclined position on the chair, Sehun watches as emotions flit across his friend’s face at the speed of light.

The last one that Sehun catches is glee.

“Oh my _god_ , Jongin’s going to bust a nut when he finds out.” The words have barely left his mouth when Jongdae turns on his heel and bolts to the other side of the shop. It proves to be a great distraction because the needle pierces through right after Jongdae leaves, pain surging through his nerves with the element of surprise.

He’s trying to breathe through the pain when the curtain whips aside and Jongin appears, the rest of their friends hot on his heels. Sehun can still hear the faint buzzing of the tattoo machine.

“You –”

“Don’t move,” the piercer warns, fixing the barbell in place. A paper towel, soaked through with warm water, wipes away blood.

His nipple is throbbing, sore, and tender, but the discomfort is definitely worth it. Hell, he would go through the pain a dozen times over if it meant getting to see Jongin’s face like this again.

The disbelief is evident and unsurprising, but what Sehun is living for is the arousal simmering beneath.

“Alright; the healing time for a nipple piercing is quite long, usually a minimum of six months. Absolutely _no_ fiddling with the piercing during that time.” She pauses and stares pointedly at Jongin, who clears his throat and looks away. “Wear shirts that will not snag on the jewellery and make sure to clean it two to three times a day with the spray I’ll provide you. No twisting the jewellery either, okay?”

She presses a bandage over the piercing and Jongin’s face falls when it’s hidden from view. Sehun grins, unabashed, and slips into his shirt.

“Can’t believe you got a nipple piercing,” Jongin mutters under his breath when he accompanies Sehun to the counter to pay. “Can’t believe I have to wait that long to play with it.”

As Sehun hands over some cash, he turns to look at Jongin and glances down. There’s a subtle bulge in his shorts, not obvious enough to scandalize their friends but enough for Sehun to feel extremely smug.

“It’s just a way to make sure you stay around,” Sehun says nonchalantly, accepting his change and heading back to where Kyungsoo’s spewing death threats, much to Baekhyun’s mirth.

Jongin’s hand circles his wrist, the hold firm and steady, and Sehun gets a warm kiss to the corner of his jaw. Seriousness flashes in his eyes, temporarily masking the arousal. “Hey, I’m sticking around either way.”

If Sehun registers the flash of someone’s camera going off when he turns to get a proper kiss, he pays it no mind.

  
Due to his new piercing, Sehun is unable to join the others on the myriad of ocean adventures that they had planned for the day. Pouting, he waves them all goodbye as they head off for a snorkelling session, but the pout instantly slides off his face the second his friends disappear from view.

“So, ready to go?”

Jongin’s standing right by his side, looking fresh and handsome in a white tee and a crisp pair of jeans. As soon as he realized that Sehun wouldn’t be able to join them, he’d dropped out of the day’s plans immediately and started coming up with their own itinerary.

They’ve got sightseeing, shopping, and zip lining to do, and Sehun thinks his day might turn out to be just a little better than his friends’. Nodding, Sehun slips his hand into Jongin’s offered one and slides on a pair of sunglasses.

“Ready,” he says, smiling when Jongin gives his fingers a squeeze.

When they’re aboard the bus and in their chosen seats right at the very back, Jongin turns to Sehun and kisses his temple. “What do you think about us taking a short vacation after graduation?”

“Just the two of us? Where?”

“Wherever you want to go, really.”

The engine starts and they pull out into traffic. Sehun settles into his seat, sunglasses pushed atop his head, and gazes out the window as the bus rolls past buildings and trees.

“Yeah, sounds amazing. Let’s do it.”

As soon as the bus is settled in the flow of traffic, their tour guide stands up with a mic in his hands and begins to speak, gesturing animatedly at buildings and attractions outside. But Sehun barely registers anything the cheerful guy says, too caught up in the solidity of Jongin next to him. He threads their fingers together and presses a kiss to the back of Jongin’s palm.

The bus trundles on.

  
They’re late to the party, stumbling through the doors of the club with laughter bubbling up in their throats and fresh love bites displayed on the insides of Sehun’s bare thighs. If anyone asks, and it’s likely one of their friends will, Jongin will gladly take the blame. After all, it was his decision to try out 6 different flavoured lubes – and various combinations of them –, the slippery substances taking turns to be smeared all over Sehun’s hole. Neither one feels too bad about being late, however, not when Sehun came twice just from Jongin’s tongue working him open.

(And because Jongin is a man of his word, Sehun had actually cried a few tears at the onslaught of his second orgasm.)

With the help of semi-incoherent texts, the pair finally manage to track down their friends. It’s hard to see clearly through the strobe lights and the constant movement of people, but everything aligns for a split second, just enough for Sehun to recognise two figures up against the side of the DJ’s booth.

“Holy _shit_!” He grabs Jongin’s arm with one hand and points at the couple with the other. “Isn’t that Yixing and Junmyeon?!”

Jongin squints to see, but the poor boy hasn’t got his glasses on or his contacts in.

“C’mon,” Sehun urges, and they forge a path through the pressing crowd of sweaty bodies through sheer will alone. When they emerge, relatively unscathed, on the other side and Jongin finally gets to take a closer look, his jaw drops open.

“I fucking know right?”

Minseok’s somewhere to their left, sounding just as shocked as they feel, but Sehun is too wrapped up in the fact that Yixing’s fingers are digging into Junmyeon’s hip and oh – that is definitely a flash of tongue – to care about anything else.

“– did this happen?”

When Yixing grabs Junmyeon’s jaw and angles it just right for something much filthier than a brief swipe of tongue across the seam of his lips, Sehun swivels around just in time to hear the tail end of Jongin’s question.

A shrug is Minseok’s answer. “None of us saw this coming,” he shouts over the top of the music, “not like you two.”

The conversation ends abruptly when a girl stumbles into Minseok’s back. He turns to help support her, and that interaction shifts from polite aid to indecent dancing in what seems like a matter of seconds.

“Okay,” Jongin says, lips brushing against the shell of Sehun’s ear and voice pitched low. “They all seem to be having fun – what do you say we have some fun of our own?”

Fun? Sehun likes fun.

  
It’s pure luck that the biggest party of the season occurs during the one weekend they’re in Cancun. Acrobatic and light shows, never-ending streams of foam and bubbles, and a sea of Spring Breakers – definitely the best way to wrap up an indescribable week.

Sehun had broken out his sluttiest pair of hot pants for the occasion, the hem just long enough to cover the curve of his asscheeks when he tugs them down. But with a fitted tank to keep his piercing safe, he’s nowhere close to being the most underdressed. Nope, he sees some guys in thongs, some girls in gorgeously skimpy bodysuits (that Sehun wished he could fit in), and plenty of pasties over nipples.

Because alcohol can fuck up the healing process of a new piercing, Sehun settles for watching Jongin drink, the tight column of his throat working as he throws back a shot or takes a gulp of a cocktail. When they kiss, Sehun licks deep into Jongin’s mouth for a taste, and it’s infinitely better than the most expensive drink available.

They dance until their skin is slick with sweat and foam. There are elbows everywhere, and toes are constantly getting trodded on, but Jongin doesn’t mind the lack of space because it means he’s got Sehun pressed up against him, hair falling around his flushed cheeks in damp chunks and nipples pebbled up from the cool, wet fabric of his shirt. The jewellery is a downright tease, but Jongin knows that patience will bring him _plentiful_ rewards.

Never one to be shy when the mood calls for it, Sehun spends most of the time grinding and writhing against Jongin, always to the beat of the music. Jongin basks in it, keeping a possessive arm wrapped securely around a tight waist and his lips practically glued to the side of Sehun’s throat, right over the rapid thrum of his pulse.

“You’re stunning, babe.” Jongin nips at Sehun’s earlobe and relishes in the shudder it elicits. “So gorgeous. People stare at you, you know? The way your body moves, the way you bite your lip, the goddamn length of your legs.”

Sehun swivels around, hands coming up to cup Jongin’s jaw.

“Don’t care about them,” he says, just loud enough for Jongin to hear over the music. “Just you.”

He’s all pupil, bottom lip red from his habitual chewing, and Jongin doesn’t fight the urge to lean in and kiss him. Fingers, slightly slippering from soap residue, grip the sharp juts of Sehun’s hips.

“Just me? My gaze, my touch?”

Sehun bites at the slope of his shoulder in response.

It’s dark enough in the club for people to get away with certain things, so Jongin slides a hand between them and shamelessly squeezes the plump swell of Sehun’s cock and balls, trapped by the tight fabric of his shorts.

“ _Fuck_ – yeah, Jongin, please –”

Another squeeze and Jongin feels him harden fully. If he glanced down right now, he’d probably see the outline of Sehun’s cock clearly, and that thought has his own dick jumping.

“You want me to make you come? Here, surrounded by hundreds and thousands of people? In your tiny little shorts?”

A moan, hot and wet against his ear, is Sehun’s answer.

Jongin thumbs at the head of Sehun’s cock until he feels precome leaking through, his other hand sneaking down between supple cheeks to press against a hole that’s surely still loose enough for a finger or two.

“You know, amongst all the flavours we tried today, I think I like your natural taste the best.”

Sehun’s cock jerks in its confines and Jongin can feel a fresh spurt of precome against the pad of his thumb. He drags his palm up the length and kisses the sounds out of Sehun’s mouth. They settle for this, for Jongin roughly palming Sehun’s erection and littering the curve of his exposed neck with marks. Sehun grabs onto wide shoulders, a litany of words tumbling out of his mouth and hitting Jongin’s cheek, begging and begging, please oh _please_ –

“Wish I could just eat you out right here.”

He rubs down against Sehun’s hole just to add a little emphasis to his words, and to his surprise, that has Sehun coming in his shorts.

“God, you’re perfect,” Jongin groans, and lets Sehun kiss him breathless.

  
Everyone’s hungover the next morning, but Junmyeon’s super smiley, Chanyeol’s been glued to his phone the entire time – “Some girl from our rival university,” Baekhyun informs them –, and Kyungsoo is actually wearing something that subtly shows off the tattoo on his back.

They’ve all got nice tans and various souvenirs taking up the remaining space in their suitcases, and as Sehun looks around at his friends, he finds himself thinking that Spring Break wouldn’t have been as amazing without this specific group of people.

Sure, his favourite pair of hot pants are completely ruined, but Jongin’s promised to accompany him on a shopping trip to get more, so Sehun thinks it’s a worthy sacrifice.

He slings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and grins when Kyungsoo groans at the weight.

“Had a good time?”

Kyungsoo scratches at the day-old stubble dotting his jaw. “You know what?” He pauses, stretches out a knot in his neck, and continues, “yeah, I did.”

Chuckling, Sehun stands there with him, watching as Jongin and Baekhyun squabble over something inane. Junmyeon’s re-counting their suitcases and Yixing’s gone off to check on when their shuttle to their airport will be arriving.

“Me too,” he says, heart skipping a beat when Jongin glances over and smiles. The sight eases the throbbing in his temples and he returns the smile without a second thought.

Just then, a group of college students walks by and one of them shouts out, “ _It’s Spring Break, baby!_ ”

Sehun laughs. 


End file.
